cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraleen
Miraleen is a country in Esidon. It is located in the west of the continent. It shares borders with many countries, such as Mithraleeth, Fjorr and Miraleeth. It is rich in fertile soil and is an agricultural power. It is filled with many cities. It has a very long coast line which has made it a naval power in the past. It is inhabitted by erius mainly, however, there is a hardeteel majority in the north and east. History Early History Miraleen was one of the last places to be colonised by the valiö during their expansion into the other parts of Esidon. They found it untouched by civilisation and full of forests and mountains rich in minerals. It was also a haven for animals. The valiö claimed it and made it part of a province known to them as Cer-Ithrim, which included modern day Mithraleeth and Mithraleen. During the rebellion that shook the Valiän Empire, Miraleen, as part of Cer-Ithrim, joined the side of the rebels. A small minority of people supported the empire and staged a coup. The coup failed, however, it did succeed in securing a city for the empire to stage an invasion. The invasion was a small success. The empire reclaimed the coastal areas, however, they were eventually kicked out. When the rebellion was victorious, Miraleen prospered as a part of an independent Cer-Ithrim Mequë Invasion When the mequë awoke after Lokve's Anger, they quickly secured dominance over Miraleen. Within a few months, all but the most eastern regions of the country were under their dominion. The original valiän counterattack was a failure. Most of their troops were routed. Only when the khârg entered the war did the tide began to turn. The mequë were pushed back to the central regions of Miraleen. The orks had, oddly, allowed the civilians in the regions owned by them to live peacefully and without fear. When the khârg began their attack, the orks turned on the civilians and slaughtered them. They took the woman and children prisoner. When the khârg arrived, they found only smouldering villages. Many of the prisoners were killed. Those that survived were taken back to Mithraleeth to mine for metals to make armour and weaponry for the orkish armies. When the mequë were crushed by Lokve, the slaves were massacred by the orks, who didn't want their prisoners to escape. After the war, Miraleen was largely abandoned by the valiö. Some time after the war, a large group of trolls that had survived the attack on Mithraleeth moved into Miraleen. They were worshipped as gods by some of the hardeteels that later came to the country. They eventually moved onto other parts of the world, but retained a small population in the country. The Arrival of the Hardeteels and Second Invasion by the Mequë Tens of thousands of years after the mequë had originally invaded Miraleen, the hardeteels expanded into Miraleen. They found the country to their liking. Soon, villages and towns had appeared across the country, but the major population centres were located in the north-east of the country. The mequë had eventually built up enough strength to resume terrorising Esidon. They first began to fortify their borders before swiftly moving into hardeteelean lands. The hardeteels, a primitive race at this point, were crushed by the orks. They were driven out of Miraleen and back to their homeland, Fjorr. Their homes were destroyed by the orks and the rubble used to build forts. When the orks were eventually repelled, many of them amassed in Miraleen, where they prepared a last stand. The hardeteels and their khârgi allies eventually managed to win the war and the mequë were forced to return to Mithraleeth. The hardeteels were able to enjoy peace for a few thousand years. Miraleen was peacefully brought under the control of the Htudhá a few decades after the victory against the orks. Defeat of the Htudhá When the mequë went to war with the hardeteels for the second time, Miraleen was largely unaffected. The orks only raided villages in the north of the country and constructed some forts within the borders of the land. Miraleen was used to enter into other hardeteelean lands quickly. When the orks suddenly retreated, Miraleen was again unaffected. However, when Nèvrodh, who had been corrupted by Norkel, began to increase taxes on those in Miraleen, the citizens began to get disgruntled. The country had almost been driven to revolt when Fjorr suddenly went quiet. Ajjergoff had been destroyed and the last of the Htudhá had been slain. Miraleen was divided into a small group of kingdoms, vying for supremacy. The Arrival of the Erius A few thousand years after the fall of the Htudhá, the erius arrived in Miraleen from Mithraleeth. The erius belonged to a tribe known as the Miras. The Miras splintered into many more tribes. They inhabited the south of the country, rarely progressing north or west. Soon, they began to interact with the hardeteels. After many generations, both cultures had blended well and became a mixture of erius and hardeteelean beliefs and views and traditions. This co-operation continued for many years and the country was divided not on racial lines but by politics. The country was brought under one banner after a long war. The Mithraleenean Empire Within a few decades of the formation of the Mithraleenean Empire, Miraleen had become a target of the fastly-expanding empire. In 15FE, the king of Miraleen, King Chaúbht, and his most loyal supporters were ousted in a rebellion. The king fled to Miraleen where he was granted protection by the empire. The empire agreed to help him reclaim his lands if he promised to become a vassal. The king accepted and the Mithraleenean Empire prepared for an invasion. Using a naval base in Dwidoria, the empire sent a fleet to Miraleen. The fleet was offered no resistance and successfully landed in Miraleen. The war was called the Chaúbht War and raged for two years. In the end, the empire was victorious and secured the southern parts of Miraleen. Over the next few decades, the rest of the country would slowly be brought under the control of the empire. Geography Miraleen, for the most part, has a temperate climate. In the summer, the days are generally warm and long, while in the winter, the days are short and cold. Springs are generally wet with bouts of dryness. In the northern regions, especially the regions closer to Miraleeth, it is colder and the summers are shorter. Miraleen is known for its lack of mountain ranges. The only mountains are found near the now extinct volcano, Mount Firáght. It is also known for its large expanses of grassland. In the central regions, there are lots of large forests. The soil of Miraleen is famous for its fertility. Its fertile nature allows many crops to be grown in the country, which can be used to support animals and civilisations alike. Miraleen is home to the majority of Esidon's verrum plants. Many of Miraleen's economies rely on the plant. Its soil also enables it to grow many other fruits and vegetables. Politics and Culture Miraleen has been commanded by several empires and kingdoms over its history. The first major empire that it belonged to was the Valiän Empire. When the Valiän Empire disolved, Miraleen formed part of the nation of Cer-Ithrim. For a time, it was ruled by the mequë. When the orks were driven back to Ithrimequ, Miraleen fell back into the control of the valiö. It was then largely abandoned. Miraleen was eventually colonised by hardeteels from Fjorr. It was then recaptured by the mequë for a brief spell and then fell under the command of the Htudhá. Under the Htudhá, Miraleen thrived, until Nèvrodh was corrupted by Norkel. There were riots in the country and a rebellion was about to commence when the Htudhá fell from power. After this, Miraleen was divided into many different factions. The factions formed alliances and warred with each other, continuously changing the political layout of Miraleen. Excursions from neighbouring countries such as Mithraleeth changed the politcs of Miraleen even more. When the erius arrived in Miraleen, they blended their culture with the existing culture of Miraleen, creating a hybrid of different traditions and infusions of religions and beliefs. Miraleen was finally given a stable political structure when the Mithraleenean Empire invaded in 15FE. Originally, their conquest was contained to the southern areas of the country, however, they slowly advanced north and eventually dominated the rest of the country. Cities Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Imperial Provinces